Ultraman Gaia (series)
is a Japanese Tokusatsu TV show and is the 14th show in the Ultra Series. It was created by Chiaki J. Konaka and produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Mainichi Broadcasting System (MBS TV). It was aired on Japan News Network TV stations (TBS, CBC, MBS, etc.). Plot Gamu Takayama, a 20 year old member of an organization called Alchemy Star. After a monster known as C.O.V attacked the earth, Gamu falls through a portal of light and meets the giant: Ultraman Gaia, who gives him his powers. Later, during Gaia's pinch in episode three, another Ultraman appeared and was called Ultraman Agul. Can they save the earth? Who is Agul, is he friend or foe? Later in the series it is seen that Agul, too, is a being of justice, but only protects the Earth, not humanity. The conflict between the two later leads to a duel, opening a wormhole that allows a giant beast to reach Earth. What will happen then? Overview Ultraman Gaia takes place in yet another universe, one that is totally different from the world of the Shōwa era Ultramen (Ultraman to Ultraman 80), as well as the world of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna. In a departure from most of the other series, there are two Ultramen as the main characters. They have conflicting philosophies in regards to defending the Earth from a mysterious, malevolent and extremely intelligent cosmic entity. The first half of the series explores the growing tension between them, and their eventual clash. The second half has them reconcile their differences so they can defeat their common enemy. The show is also different from past Ultra Series in that the support team, XIG, has more personnel than the defence teams in previous series. In this series, ( ) is the lead, but ( ), makes many appearances. They are often at odds with each other in the beginning of the series. Their philosophies are as different as their skin colors. Unlike Gaia, Agul is completely blue. Gamu Takayama, the human host of Ultraman Gaia, believes that Gaia is here to save Earth and humanity. On the other hand, Fujimiya Hiroya, the human host of Ultraman Agul, believes Agul to be Earth's natural defence mechanism. He is at first more interested in protecting just the planet itself, even at the expense of humanity (hence the occasional clashes with Gaia). But this was discontinued after Gaia and Agul would work together as one to face more powerful monsters. Story The story takes place in the year 2000. CRISIS, a supercomputer developed the Alchemy Stars (a global network of young geniuses born during the 1980s), predicts around 1996–1997 that Earth and humanity would be annihilated by something known as the "Entity that Brings Radical Destruction". Technology developed by the Alchemy Stars is used to form an international defence organization known as G'lobalcentric '''U'niversal 'A'lliance against the 'R'adical 'D'estruction (G.U.A.R.D.). This is done secretly, so as to avoid worldwide panic. The e'X'''panded '''I'nterceptive 'G'uards (X.I.G.) is the combat wing of G.U.A.R.D, operating in a floating sky fortress known as the Aerial Base. 20-year-old Gamu Takayama, a scientist and member of the Alchemy Stars briefly encounters Gaia during some virtual reality experiments he performs with the secret purpose of discovering the will of the Earth, later merging with him in order to fight various monsters that threaten the safety of the Earth. During his battles, he encounters Ultraman Agul, whose human form is Hiroya Fujimya, a former Alchemy Stars member. Both clash because of their ideals regarding the protection of the Earth but eventually resolve their differences to battle their common enemy. Characters XIG '''eXpanded Interceptive Guardians (X.I.G.) is an Earth defence unit under the command of G.U.A.R.D. (Geocentric Universal Alliance against the Radical Destruction). X.I.G. is commanded by Commander Akio Ishimuro, and headquartered in the Aerial Base, a floating sky fortress, utilising the Repulsor Lift technology created by Takayama Gamu. It is formed by: Operation Crew * : He merges with Ultraman Gaia in episode 1, thus gaining the ability to assume the form of Ultraman Gaia. He joined the XIG as an analyzer in episode 2. * : 45-year-old, Ishimuro is the commander of XIG and secretly awares of Gamu's alter-ego as Ultraman Gaia. He resembles Charles "Trip" Tucker III, the commander of battleship Enterprise NX-01 from Star Trek: Enterprise. * : 33-year-old. Chief of XIG. He is a member of the Air Guard once, he was said to be the strategist of the team's best defense. Tsutsumi allowed to call out the face-to-face and his men almost always when the team called out, trust from the team for its thick. However, there is a little overprotective one side against subordinates. * : 21-year-old, she is the operator of XIG. Initially, she had a favor with Kaijo from Team Lightning but quit after he has a good friendship with her sister. Though Atsuko sometimes care for Gamu, but she never developed a special relationship with him. Though, Atsuko had once broke her pen twice with a finger out of jealousy when sensing Gamu holding hands with another girl. She has a horrible childhood where she was aways isolated while finding solace in arcade games. Though, this surprisingly helps her when Crisis invaded the base. * : The 20-year-old American operator of XIG. She is Atsuko's friend and also known for her cheerful personality. * : The 20-year-old part-time operator of XIG. The filling-vacant-positions staff of Atsuko or Georgie. Ayaka's uniform however different compare to Atsuko and Georgie. Team Lightning The elite flight team. Staff Officer Chiba said that this team was "Defense Forces' Top Gun". * : 24 years old. The leader of Team Lightning. He enlisted in XIG be withdrawn from Top Gun was the GUARDS. Has a high pride and absolute confidence in the handling, but he had a fairly high elitism first time around. Kajio never amused when Gamu joins XIG due to him being a student. Kaijo surprisingly terrible at socializing. Due to this, he always went away from everyone, though there was little able to converse with others on a mission other than the initial. He develops a relationship with Atsuko's sister, Ritsuko. * : 23-year-old. He advises Kajio’s tactics surface for some cases. Hit rate of the fighter to steer high. He seems to had a strong interest in Gamu. * : 25 years old. Though older than Kajio, he has a great respect towards him. He also has a faith in Ultraman Gaia for saving him earlier from Mezard which later becomes a weakness when confused an imitation of Ultraman Gaia for the real one. Team Falcon The veteran flight team. The teamwork as a veteran excels the Team Lightning. * : 34 years old. The highly respected leader of Team Falcon. Former of the Defense Corps Top Gun, he gets the absolute trust of the bank, but believes that era to nurture a younger generation, such as Lightning from now on. He went to pick Gamu that was to from University in order to sent Gamu to Team Marlin. He develops a relationship with Kei Tadano, a Team Crow pilot. * : 33-year-old. Kajio's trainer during sometime ago. He also had once saved by Yoneda. * : 32-year-old. In the first person's flight tactics experiment, time-of-flight is long and far compared to the pilot of the same age. He is mild at first glance, but there is a moment when it is bound by impulse self-destructive, and strong will to try to overcome it, when there is a conflict is within him. Team Crow The female flight team. They like rock music. * : 26-year-old. The leader of Team Crow. She previously known for her skillful flight in F16 jets and has a confident personality. * : Age 24, she is known for her Hiroshima dialect. Julie previously assist in the development of Fighter jets maintenance some time ago, causing her to fall in love with the technologies. * : 22-year-old. Kei had once developed a phobia during her first training while also attracted to Team Falcon leader Yoneda. She had once given a Team Falcon pendant by Yoneda as a memento in case he killed in action. Team Hercules A beefy ground-based team. They work out during standby in the gym. * : 30 years old. The leader of Team Hercules. There is also a thoughtful one side unexpectedly. Helped Gamu caught in a storm of blasting in the second episode, but it was pressed against the hard work that bring in the equipment of the stinger instead. However, in practice, there is a purpose to recognize equipment in our dreams related to OPERATE. He have a beard from the second half. Contrary to the first impression, it is also a romantic with a great deal of interest to be related to animal extinction. It is referred as the "drunk-chan" from childhood friend Teruo Shoji that appeared in episode 29. * : 28 years old. Or from that in the body of the school's best team, that young team, that you take care of Gamu often. Cage is just like his cousin, in Episode 34, had emerged as a professional wrestler under the Shinya Hashimoto in the ring name "Mammoth DaiTsuyoshi ". * : 35 years old. In person he called "chewing gum" for the first time that our dream in episode 11 in the play, and the other hand stinking father, he was a partner of Gamu is carings good. In fact he also longing to intelligence secretly. Nickname of "chewing gum" is called so Satoru Yoshida when it is dispatched in order to save Fujimiya. Team Seagull Rescue team. * : 28 years old. The leader of Team Seagull, he is more regularly seen as the pilot of Peace Carry. In addition, and to participate in the mission of the last round only fighter other than the team, a person of high status also quite XIG within. I have sunglasses good piece carry when boarding. It has participated in rescue activities from 18 years of age, there is also a severity and spicy Matsuo, but it was taught the significance of the rescue, which is also joy. In addition, or share someone for the action well with bank chief, for Tabata of KCB critical, I preached the height of the virtue of his bank chief. As mentioned above, participated in the mission, even the last round, I showed the skill which is not inferior to members of XIG Fighter team. * : 25 years old. Experience of rescue is like missing, I have studied with Koyama. The brittle to information. When a man named Hirakawa you rescue missions in pairs Rezaito warfare were interviewed to be "? Did helped to whom" to Reiko Yoshii in the news, and said, "team Seagull Matsuo-san" is not able to speak well because of injury was, but it was shouting "I'm Matsuo team Seagull" informs him that his "It is more of Italy" because I could hear the wind of "Chimushigaru-Mattsuo" for Reiko. * : 27 years old. Blacks of bright personality, not to play in scenes devoted to logistic support such as handling of Seagull Floater mainly, do the rescue at the forefront, but it is a scene to report to XIG the survival of Yoneda that crashed in episode 48. Team Marlin Sea-based team. * : 28 years old. The leader of Team Marlin. Personality honest calm, I was involved in the design of Siren 7500. There seems to be a finicky place, it was very unfriendly for Gamu you ride in the OV, but there is a scene to talk with colleagues of the team in the ending. * : 25 years old. In the good-natured personality with glasses, he analyzed mainly. Is an oceanographer, is also a geologist. Was a variety of explanations to our dream that you ride in OV. * : 32-year-old. Some things in the school body, you've tightened too much Imai celebrates the first dispatch. The noisy but usually mission in is quiet. G.U.A.R.D. The G'lobalcentric '''U'niversal 'A'lliance against the 'R'adical 'D'estruction is formed by: * : The standing staff officer of XIG. * : The Pacific rim unit's commodore. * : The development officer of XIG Fighters. * : The captain of a special investigation team, the Lizard, who belongs to Geo Base. * : The chief of the chemical department of Geo Base. * : The doctor of the quantum mechanics department of the scientific inquiry section of Geo Base. * : The command team captain of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. * : The executive of G.U.A.R.D. U.S. Alchemy Stars A network of scientists formed by child prodigies born in the 1980s. Gamu and Fujimiya are members. * : He transforms into Ultraman Agul. Ex-Alchemy Stars. * : The chairman of Alchemy Stars. * : A specialist whose work involves ancient monsters. Gamu is his acquaintance. * : The development officer of a natural environment protection system. * : A founding member who is one of the designers of the CRISIS integrated-circuit. * : One of members with a supercomputer. * : One of members with a supercomputer. * : One of members with a supercomputer. * : A French member * : The girl who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. * : The Pakistan member who cooperated in the Mission Gaia. KCB The . The central broadcasting station of media. * : A director. He has a skeptical viewpoint regarding G.U.A.R.D.. * : A popular announcer. She became a supporter of Fujimiya. * : A cameraman. * : He is a director of a branch office and he is Tabata's senior. Other * : One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. Something of a playboy. * : One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. An excellent student who becomes Gamu's right-hand man at the laboratory in Jonan University. * : One of Gamu's friends at Jonan University. A realist. * : Gamu's mother. She is principle of laissez-faire to Gamu. * : Gamu's father. He is working as a caseworker in the city office. * : A scientist who helped develop CRISIS with Fujimiya; also a romantic interest of his who dies in episode 23. * : Atsuko's elder sister. Her husband was a pilot who died fighting the C.O.V. in episode 1. * : The feng shui master who can sense Mizunoenoryuh's intentions in episode 11. Tabata's friend. * : A girl who Fujimiya rescues during a monster attack in episode 20; she runs into him frequently after the rescue. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Other media Films and crossovers * Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace (1999), Gaia is one of the main Ultramen to appear in this movie, alongside with Tiga and Dyna. *''Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again'' (2001), A 45-minute OV set several years after the end of the series. Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Agul return to fight a new enemy, along with help from mysterious undersea creatures. Video games Although not technically an Ultraman game, Ultraman Gaia serves as both the main character and main plot in Banpresto's Super Hero Operations: Diedal's Ambition for the PlayStation. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played by ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Ultraman Gaia: Shunsuke Gondo (V1 & V2), Koji Nakamura (Supreme Version) *Ultraman Agul: (Played by ) Music Opening Theme(s) ;"Ultraman Gaia!"' *Lyrics: Kanchinfa *Composer: Miki Matsubara *Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon *Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon Ending Theme(s) ;'"Lovin 'You Lovin' Me"' (episodes 1-26) *Lyrics: Watanabe Natsumi *Composer and arranger: P.KAWAI *Song: BBWAVES ;'"Beat on Dream on"' (episodes 27-51 and Gaia Again) *Lyrics: Komuro Mitsuko *Composer: Daisuke Inoue *Arranger: Kenichi Sudo *Song: Tomohiko Kikuta Insert Theme(s) ;'"LOVE IS ALIVE" (Episode 10)' *Song: Hitomi Sudō ; (Episodes 1.27.30.34.35) *Lyrics: Kumiko Aoki *Composer: Yasuo Kosugi *Arrangement: Kazuya Daimon *Song: Masayuki Tanaka & Kazuya Daimon DVD Gaia MB DVD.jpg|Ultraman Gaia Memorial Box Ultraman Gaia VCD Cover.jpg|Volume 1, features episodes 1-4. 51GMDCTC0BL.jpg|Volume 2, features episodes 5-8 794945cb5e 061004 450.jpg|Volume 3, features episodes 9-12 31dea058d1_061005_450.jpg‎ |Volume 4, features episodes 13-16 51Q4vQkXfcL.jpg|Volume 5, features episodes 17-20 A018b821ed_061007_450.jpg|Volume 6, features episodes 21-24 51DNH5Y0YVL.jpg|Volume 7, features episodes 25-28 1894895c6f 061009 450.jpg|Volume 8, features episodes 29-32 51KNRZV315L.jpg|Volume 9, features episodes 33-36 E3fea3ceb0 061011 450.jpg|Volume 10, features episodes 37-40 5f6bf40def 061012 450.jpg|Volume 11, features episodes 41-44 B7ce303f8f 061013 450.jpg|Volume 12, features episodes 45-48 Cc985cb1e5_061014_450.jpg|Volume 13, features episodes 49-51 Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Productions Category:Heisei Ultra Series